


Coffee

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Breakfast, Cereal, Childhood Friends, Coffee, College, Crack, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Happy, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Japanese-American Character, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Korean-American Character, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Secret Crush, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (College AU) Takashi Shirogane is roommates with a grumpy Asian kid who he knows for a fact doesn't like coffee--or women. But for some wild reason he does like to make Shiro smile, though. And Shiro loves to see him smile too, so it all works out in the end.Oneshot/drabble





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stuff for VLD has been Klance, but I think it's really important to note that I ship this and pretty much everything. No ship hate on my profile / in my stories!

Takashi Shirogane knew Keith really well. It was debatable that he knew him the best out of all of their friends. But that might’ve also been because he’d known him the longest. Now they were in college but they’d met in their early teens. Shiro remembered that day: Keith was a skinny Korean kid, long hair and angry eyes. Not much had changed since then either, if he was going to be honest.

Keith stumbled into their dorm kitchen, bags under his eyes. Shiro just looked up from his cereal, eyebrows slightly raised in a greeting. He’d gotten good at hiding his crush; and he was happy to see his best friend.

“Urgh. I need coffee.” Keith slumped down next to him. “I like my coffee like I like my women.”

“...but you don’t even like coffee.” Keith was usually more prone to drinking 24 hour energy drinks. Even though Shiro told him they weren’t really healthy.

Keith grinned. “Exactly.”

Oh. Shiro blushed a little at that. But he didn't really try to hide it either. 


End file.
